


【奇杰/西杰】生育机器

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: R18G
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰, 西索x小杰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 四肢切断，人彘，生育机器
> 
> 自己爽，不喜欢请点关闭

奇犽没想到，世界树上看日出那条短讯是从小杰那里收到的第一条也是最后一条信息。

奇犽经常发给小杰一些旅行见闻，但是从未收到过任何回复。一开始他的确有些气馁，但转念一想，也许这的确是小杰做得出来的事，他隐约听说过金准备去暗黑大陆，也许小杰也参加了远征队，那里音讯不通也是可以理解的。

奇犽单方面不厌其烦的给小杰发送各种消息，和亚路嘉一同旅行了三年，才从雷欧力那里听说小杰并没有参加远征队，奇犽当时的心咯噔了一下，那小杰为什么不回消息？他去哪里了？

经过各方寻找之后，小杰音讯全无，最后猎人协会也不得不把他登记在猎人失踪名单。

奇犽毫无所获后没有放弃，他直觉有个人肯定知道些什么。

伊路米见到奇犽的时候，眉头也没动一下，“没想到你真的会为你的小朋友主动来找我，亚路嘉呢，不好好带在身边保护，不怕那东西被我杀了？”

奇犽瞳孔竖了一下，没有被伊路米激怒，他还有事情要弄清楚。

“亚路嘉已经成长了不少，就算是你也别以为能轻易动得了她。”奇犽的语气像自豪的家长，随即话题一转，“小杰哪儿去了，我知道和你脱不了干系。”

伊路米表情没有松动，“我劝你还是不知道比较好，他也一定不想见你。如果你非要知道，就跟来吧。”

多尼米伽共和国。

奇犽跟在伊路米身后走进一间地牢。昏暗逼仄的地下室扑面而来一股尿骚味，看见墙角的人体躯干，一开始并没以为那是个活人，四肢都被切断，确切地说，手肘和膝盖以下被砍断了，脖子上拴着铁链的沉重项圈把那人固定在墙上，一头枯槁长发遮掩着赤裸的身体，瘦弱不堪的身躯只有肚子高高隆起，要不是看到他腿间的男性象征，还以为他怀孕了。

奇犽跟着伊路米进来就没施舍给那犹如牲畜般被对待的东西一眼，他没有观赏虐杀的兴趣，正打算质问伊路米小杰人在哪里，那东西动了一下，凌乱的发丝滑过脸侧，奇犽漫不经心瞥了一眼，当场凝固了。

“伊路米带着小少爷来看望我的小妻子？他可不是给你们参观用的。而且给小少爷看到未免太刺激了吧。”

耳熟的轻佻嗓音从两人身后响起，头发后梳的奇术师走了进来，拎起项圈。

“哎呀，我说过在我回来前不许尿的吧，以前都能忍住，怎么今天这么不听话。”西索擦拭着那人股间的秽物，不理会他喉咙间惊恐的呜咽和两条手臂挥舞着挣扎，像想起来什么似的，“我都忘了，你怀孕了嘛，压迫到膀胱所以憋不住了，看我这记性。小杰，你朋友来看你了。”

西索扳过他的脸给他们看，奇犽仿佛暂时失去了思考能力，小杰空洞的眼神好像看着他们，又好像什么都没看到。

“你，你们对他做了什么！”

“和我无关，是他。”

“别都甩给我呀，小杰失去念能力和手脚，都是伊路米做的吧，帮了我大忙呢！多亏你的针，即使切下四肢也没流很多血，也没觉得痛呢，是吧，小杰。”

西索在他脸颊上亲了一口。

好像是在解释，又好像在炫耀。

“输给库洛洛一次后我就想到，就算我死了，只要有我和小杰的孩子在，他们会继承我的遗志。你好像在疑惑为什么小杰会怀上我的孩子。”西索看了僵硬的奇犽一眼。

“当然是念能力，有转换性别的念能力存在，我本来想让小杰完完全全变成女孩子，但是果然身体素质会变弱一些吧，那就太可惜了，所以我只是让小杰有了子宫，没有产道所以不能自然分娩，剖腹产也没关系，这个孩子已经是第三胎了。果然我和小杰的相性最棒了。”西索爱抚着小杰鼓鼓的肚皮，上面残留着两道明显的疤痕。

“他不是你的生育工具...！”

西索还没说话，拦下他的是伊路米。

“说起来这都怪你，要不是你救了他，你的小朋友也不会有这种遭遇了。”

“喂，你什么意思，”西索插嘴，“小杰和我可是很幸福唷。”

伊路米没理他，“你和亚路嘉愉快得旅行的时候，你的好朋友被关在这里无间断的怀孕生孩子，他一定会想，要是你没救他就好了，就不用给这个变态生孩子。”

“喂！”西索又插嘴。

“所以都是你的错，不管是亚路嘉还是他，你谁都救不了。”

“说起来，当初抓到小杰也是费了些功夫呢，”西索帮腔，“不管是把他关在这里打他，还是侵犯他，都不肯屈服，最后还是拿你威胁他，小杰才老实一点，我也是吃醋了。所以拜托伊路米用针封住他的痛觉神经和血管，切断了他的四肢。我和小杰每天做爱，即使他怀孕了也一样，可能是感受到我的爱了吧，终于肯乖乖听话了。”

奇犽不禁后退了一步，小杰被折磨的不成人形，这三年里他一无所知，就像亚路嘉被禁闭了八年，而小杰受到的伤害更为严重。

伊路米看到他动摇了，继续说道，“本来想把你的好朋友做成针人，但是与其让他那么轻易的死了，意识清醒活着忍受更不错，他肯定无时无刻不在恨你，为什么要救他，还不如当初就死了。都是你的错。”

“你闭嘴。”奇犽抬起头，两行眼泪流了下来，“我绝对会杀了你们。”

“哎呀，连我也被牵连了呢。”西索状似发愁。

“你才是罪魁祸首吧。”

“你也帮了我不少忙啊。”

丝毫不把他的威胁当回事的两人在奇犽面前聊了起来，奇犽对着通讯器说，“亚路嘉，照我说的做。”

然后奇犽和小杰凭空从地牢里消失了。

“这个能力真是不错，我一定要得到他。”

“喂喂，你们兄弟吵架就算了，我的小杰这不是也被带走了吗？”

“反正你也差不多玩腻了，已经给你生了两个孩子了，慢慢培养吧。”

“也是，”西索眯起了眼睛，“等小杰把现在肚里的孩子养大了，我再夺走好像也很有趣。”

亚路嘉在奇犽抱着小杰出现的时候，被他怀里的那个人吓了一跳。奇犽脸色苍白，第一时间就把小杰送到了医院。

被关的久了，小杰的肌肉已经萎缩，营养不良，勉强还剩口气，肚子里的胎儿不知什么时候足月，最重要的是，精神状态非常糟糕，已经认不出奇犽他们了。

在病床上小杰戴着氧气罩，和曾经的一幕何其相似。奇犽的心像被剜了出来，他当时抱着小杰，沾了满手他腿根黏腻的精液，而后穴仍有装不下的白浆汩汩流出，不敢想象他这几年受到怎样的对待，而自己却一无所知和亚路嘉到处游乐。

奇犽带着亚路嘉来到小杰的病房，叫拿尼加出来，许愿小杰恢复原样，但是拿尼加张了张嘴巴，说做不到。奇犽简直要疯了，拿尼加回去后，亚路嘉对奇犽发了火，他们的能力做不到，奇犽怎样也不该在拿尼加身上撒气。

那一刻奇犽觉得自己简直糟糕透顶。小杰几年没打理过的头发入院时剪掉了，他时而清醒，时而沉睡，然而醒来时也没有任何对外界的反应，奇犽和亚路嘉轮流跟小杰说话，因为担心小杰现在这个样子可能不想被别人看见，没有联络其他的人，然而小杰，好像真的不记得他们了。

医生说他受到严重的精神创伤，很难说能不能恢复记忆过上正常人的生活。而小杰对任何人的触碰都反应十分激烈，奇犽尝试过抱着他去厕所，然而他挣扎的太厉害，奇犽又不敢碰他肚子，小杰弄断了输液针，差点造成回血，看着他肿起来的手臂，奇犽再也不敢碰他。医院只能给小杰插上了导尿管。

奇犽没日没夜得在小杰身边看守，即使睡着了小杰也并不安稳。医院提案小杰身体太虚弱不适合生育，然而腹中胎儿超过八个月，强制引产很可能一尸两命，只能足月后剖腹。本来拿尼加对奇犽的许愿不用要求，应该也没有同一个对象不能许同样愿望的制约，可是不知为什么，无论是让小杰恢复手脚，恢复记忆和健康，等等愿望都无法实现。

奇犽有种深深的无力感，直到有一天昏迷中小杰发出痛楚的呻吟，奇犽本来已经习惯了被他的梦魇惊醒，可是今天情况不太对，奇犽猛然想到，小杰该不会要生了，连忙按下了床头的紧急按钮。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不仅ooc，真的，不喜欢就不要看啦

看着小杰被推进产房的时候，奇犽两手交叠撑住自己脑袋，竟像所有在产房外焦急等待的准爸爸一样。

妇产科的医生们经验都很丰富了，但是为怀孕临盆的男孩子做剖宫产还是第一次。

奇犽之前和医生交谈过，虽然不清楚念能力，医生对高深莫测的猎人世界也留下了深刻的印象，人类的双性体虽罕见，并不是没有，然而因为某种能力在男孩的体内“种植”了子宫，让医生也是惊讶不已。医生告诉奇犽，即使已经经历过两次剖腹产，应该也只是留下一条刀口，然而小杰的腹部留有两道疤，说明可能是故意为之。  
小杰体质很差，而两道刀口更加深了导致小杰子宫破裂的可能，同时剖宫产极易术中出血，告诉奇犽做好心理准备，他的孩子未必会平安出生。奇犽没有辩解那不是他的孩子，只是郑重拜托医生一定要保住小杰的性命。

被误认为小杰的家属的奇犽其实可以选择换上无菌服旁观生产过程，但是奇犽怕自己看到麻醉后无知无觉躺在手术床上的小杰，被切开腹壁和子宫将胎儿取出，而难以压抑对他大哥和西索的杀意，更不想医生和护士们因为他露骨的杀意而难以继续手术或发生失误。

一分一秒竟那样漫长，奇犽的手心都汗湿了。

小杰被他救出来这一个多月，意识仍然有些混乱，虽然偶尔能认出奇犽了，因为被关的太久，对外界的反应有迟滞并且无法做出有效沟通。再加上四肢被砍断，只能躺在病床上无法自理，替他擦身体和翻身都由奇犽一手包办，但只能在他入睡时给他清理。小杰醒着时不让人近身，断手断脚即使挣扎也无法对别人造成任何威胁，奇犽却怕他伤到自己，有孕在身又不能频繁给他使用镇定剂。

伊路米那番话到底是对奇犽造成了影响，如果不是小杰和自己的关系，他大哥也不会帮助西索把小杰做成生育工具。

小杰是怎么挺过来的？前两次生育在小杰腹部留下两道伤疤，奇犽能猜到西索的想法，是想让小杰时时刻刻被那两道伤痕提醒，而故意留着折磨他。小杰被他哥用针封住神经与血管，即使真像西索说的那样没有太疼和流太多血，奇犽也不认为他们是想减轻小杰的痛苦，而是不让小杰疼到昏过去或失血过多昏迷，让他在清醒状态下眼睁睁看着自己被砍下双手双脚。

奇犽只是想象了一下，嘴角就被自己咬破了。紧紧握着的拳，指甲几乎刺破掌心。

手术室的门打开时，奇犽一愣神，站起来的身子都虚晃了两下，医生说大人和孩子都没事，奇犽才踉跄得扶住墙，没有脱力一屁股坐在地上。全身的力气仿佛都被抽干了，急吼吼得想确认小杰的状态，他紧阖双目躺在手术床上，似乎麻醉还没过，被推到普通加护病房。

旁边抱着刚出生婴儿的护士本想给奇犽让他看一眼，因为早产，再加上小杰已生过两胎而体虚，这个孩子先天不足，被从切口拉出子宫时虚弱得没哭出声，然而终究平安无事。却见孩子的父亲追上推着产夫的手术床急急得走了，竟是忘了看一眼孩子，护士哭笑不得，以为心急的奇犽还没有从准爸爸的身份里脱离，不过护士也见过不少冒失的爸爸，把婴儿送去了监护室的保温箱。离开前护士若有所思地回头看了一眼，那两个人都还是15，6岁的模样，现在的年轻人，真是，护士摇了摇头。

奇犽一连在小杰床前守了几天，都没见他有要醒来的迹象，找了几次医生来检查，都说身体没有任何问题，可能是过于疲劳体力消耗过大，奇犽这才冷静了下来，然后实在熬不住，和衣躺在陪护病床上睡了过去。

这些天都是他留在医院陪护小杰，亚路嘉住在医院附近的酒店。虽然亚路嘉已经有了一定的自保能力，这几年奇犽带着他居无定所，不会留在一个地方太久，以免被觊觎他能力的伊路米盯上。但是现在小杰遇到这种事，一时对亚路嘉有些分身乏术，十二岁那年曾经信誓旦旦说过会永远保护他，现在看来竟是童言无忌，奇犽对小杰和亚路嘉都心怀愧疚，而小杰的遭遇虽然和亚路嘉毫无关系，奇犽也不止一次想过，如果他当时有陪在小杰身边，绝对不会让他身上发生那样的事。

亚路嘉知道小杰对奇犽有多重要，和奇犽立场互换，这次由他给哥哥提供了莫大的支持。他知道有自己在会让奇犽分心，收拾好了简单的随身物品，告诉他会去教会自己念能力的老师那里，还想学习更多，变得更强，希望以后能帮助哥哥。奇犽并不放心，若是伊路米趁机做出危害到亚路嘉的事，奇犽就真的一辈子都会活在愧疚之中了。

虽然亚路嘉的老师也是很厉害的猎人，即使是伊路米也讨不到好，但是和奇犽自己保护亚路嘉还是不一样的，最后亚路嘉和拿尼加轮番央求，好说歹说，告诉他现在的小杰十分需要哥哥留在他身边，而自己还有许愿的能力，如果真的遇到什么危险，还可以做到自保，奇犽才终于咬牙同意了，嘱咐亚路嘉无数次，甚至让他做出有危险立刻把自己传送到他身边的承诺，然后亲自把亚路嘉送到老师那里。

对老师也是叮嘱若干，但是奇犽对他是放心的，因为是比斯吉介绍的人选，把宝贝妹妹拜托给他，虽然奇犽仍然不想放手，却知道亚路嘉也有自己想要的人生和想追求的东西，回头再三和亚路嘉告别，亚路嘉不厌其烦一次次跟哥哥挥手，让他一定要好好照顾小杰，奇犽重重点头跟他保证。

奇犽回到医院时把事先说好的报酬交给临时雇佣的护工，以后将由他左右不离的照顾小杰了。然而小杰仍然没有醒。医院把他转到了重症加护病房，每天靠着插在身上的各种管子维生，但是每次检查，得出的都是身体机能没有异常的结论，很大可能是，小杰的心拒绝着苏醒。

每天只能上下午进去各探视他一刻钟，奇犽不敢浪费一秒的时间，跟小杰说着话。其余时间只能把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上，看着他全身插满各种维生机能的管子，戴着呼吸面罩，没有一丝反应。和曾经重伤躺在医院的小杰竟别无二致，然而那时还有亚路嘉能救回他，这次他不仅没了双手双脚，亚路嘉的许愿也无能为力了。

奇犽不知疲倦每天守着他，还有亚路嘉每天发来的信息做慰藉，跟哥哥诉苦老师很严厉，训练很辛苦，但是言语间充满对未来的期待。奇犽也去婴儿室看望了小杰生命的延续，小家伙从保温箱里出来了，和小杰不一样，求生欲很强，虽然刚出生时体重很轻，每天喝奶粉然后挥舞着小短手小短腿努力成长，稍微长开点的眉眼有小杰的影子，奇犽心里一动，征得护士的同意，在探望小杰时抱上了小婴儿。

躺在病床上的小杰对外界的刺激仍然无知无觉，奇犽小心翻动他的身体，擦拭露在外面的肌肤，产下这个孩子后小杰的肚皮变得垮塌松弛，留下了严重的妊娠纹。奇犽给他手臂和腿做按摩，促进血液循环。躺在襁褓里的女婴含着手指，眼睛亮亮的看着躺在她旁边的小杰，另一只小手在他脸上轻轻拍打，圆溜溜的大眼睛一会儿看看小杰，一会儿看看奇犽。奇犽把婴儿往小杰没插着管子的左臂里放，小宝宝枕着小杰的胳膊，一副闲适的模样，看上去很满意，见怎么拍，小杰都不理她，开始伸手对着奇犽，咿呀的让奇犽抱她。

奇犽单手抱起婴儿，一手摩挲着小杰的胳膊刺激他的反射神经，“快点醒来吧，”奇犽低声哀求，“不仅是我，还有这孩子，和其他许多人都等着你。”

过了探望时间，奇犽抱着婴儿离开，手里的面团异常柔软，那么脆弱，让奇犽抱着她的胳膊有些僵硬，怕把她碰坏了。笨拙的抱孩子手法让小婴儿瘪了瘪嘴，却忍住没哭，在他温暖的怀抱里头一点一点，趴在他胸口睡着了。

奇犽把婴儿交给护士，回到病房外呆坐，从来不信神的奇犽跟无数神灵祈祷了无数遍，不知是不是有哪位神灵终于听到了他的声音，小杰的睫毛抖动了一下，缓缓张开了。


	3. Chapter 3

奇犽一开始不相信自己的眼睛，贴着玻璃使劲揉了揉，发现小杰的确在转动着滞涩的眼珠，才终于敢确定他是真的醒了。奇犽欣喜若狂，立刻叫了医生。

一屁股坐在医院的长椅上时，脸埋进手心，肩膀轻微耸动，甚至听不到了医生和护士匆忙出入病房的嘈杂脚步声。

他曾害怕小杰再也不会睁开眼睛了。

而现在失而复得的心情让他无法冷静情绪，奇犽·揍敌客的所有激烈情绪似乎都只为一个人而产生，即使他最重视的家人亚路嘉，好像也没有这样牵动过他的情绪，虽然原因一半是因为伊路米的针让他一度忘记了亚路嘉的存在，另一半是，小杰和亚路嘉虽同为奇犽最重要的人，但是血脉相连的家人，和小杰还是有些不一样的。

小杰经过一系列的紧急检查和输液，在重症监护室观察了几天之后，被转去了普通病房。

虽然身体各项指标和数值仍然偏低，昏迷了大半个月后终于苏醒，太过虚弱，然而没有因为生产第三胎后力竭而死，医生们已经认为是奇迹了。

普通病房里奇犽终于可以一直在小杰床前陪护，他身上的管子虽然撤去了一些，因为暂时仍然无法自主进食，不得不靠胃管流食维持生命机能。奇犽的一颗心虽然随着小杰醒来而落了地，坐在床前看着这样的他仍是触目惊心，让他想起曾经握着同样躺在病床上的小杰那干枯的手。小杰的生命之火是那样微弱，好像窗口吹进一阵风就会将它熄灭。

经过几年不见天日的囚禁，不间断的怀孕和生育，甚至排泄都必须受到准许的日子，失去四肢的小杰瘦小不堪，只是身上那些管子就把他小小的身体覆盖住了。小杰没办法开口讲话，精神和气力都不济，大部分时间都昏昏沉沉睡着，即使醒来，除了睁开的空洞的双眸，和入睡时竟也没有区别。

奇犽身体里犹如有把小锉刀把他的心脏一点点研成粉末，却不让表情在面上显现出来，每天在小杰醒着的时候跟他说话，按摩他的断肢，小杰的肌肉萎缩得厉害，奇犽希望帮助到他，以后复健的时候可能会有一些作用。可是在小杰清醒的状态下触碰他，脸上仍然有无法掩饰的恐惧，虽然他好像认出了奇犽，不再抗拒他的接近，但是肢体上的触碰似乎让他痛苦不堪。入睡时奇犽却不好帮他按摩，小杰一碰就醒，如同惊弓之鸟，精神状态很差，虽然伊路米没有把小杰做成针人，但是用针封住他的神经时，仍然造成了不可逆的神经损伤，让小杰不仅因为他经历的噩梦，这方面的原因也造成了他性情的变化。

他醒来后，奇犽还没有让小杰见过他生下的女婴。小杰昏迷期间，奇犽实在束手无策，只是抱着试试的可能性，带着小婴儿去见小杰，寄希望于她和小杰的血缘关系能将小杰唤醒。虽然不知道小杰是不是因为她的原因醒来，奇犽却踌躇了，不敢让小杰见到他的女儿，毕竟小杰不是自愿怀孕和分娩的，怕他见到那个孩子会给他情绪上带来不好的变化。

小杰入睡时，奇犽去探望过她几次。在护士们眼中，他们这对过于年轻的父母对孩子不闻不问到了一定程度，已经显得过于可疑，奇犽没少听到那些猜测的风言风语，也没心情去解释什么。婴儿快足月了，可以离开医院的育婴室，交给孩子母亲抚养，但是小杰现在的状态，奇犽只能雇了保姆照顾那个孩子。

在亚路嘉和奇犽的通讯中，亚路嘉跟他分享自己训练的日常，因为奇犽和亚路嘉的老师，亚路嘉有意识控制减少了自己撒娇的次数，降低了许愿失控的可能。奇犽欺骗亚路嘉说小杰一天天好起来，还把小杰的女儿的照片发给亚路嘉看，亚路嘉欢呼雀跃着想回到奇犽和小杰的身边抱抱那个小女孩，她长得和小杰像极了，毛嘟嘟的大眼睛看上去惹人怜爱。在奇犽向亚路嘉保证以后有的是机会让他抱，才好不容易把亚路嘉劝下来。

结束和亚路嘉的通话，奇犽的心又微微沉了下来。医生第三次通知奇犽，可以让小杰出院了。因为即使继续住下去，小杰的情况也不会有任何起色和改变。他的四肢无法恢复原样，和身体受到的重创相比，心灵受到的创伤更为严重，可能和肢体残缺一样，会一辈子都影响他，这意味着他接下来的人生可能都无法自理。

奇犽沉默着，替小杰办了出院手续。他已经物色好了一家最好的疗养院，在风景和气候都类似鲸鱼岛的岛屿，那里一年四季分明，希望小杰看着自然的四季交迭，能慢慢走出曾经那段阴影。请了保姆照顾小杰的孩子，亚路嘉和他的老师奇犽也打算一同接过去。

奇犽一直替小杰瞒着米特，找到小杰后，模仿小杰的字迹给米特她们写了信，解释自己跟着金去了一个音讯不通的地方冒险，所以这几年没有联系。被米特回信大骂了一番后，奇犽便常常顶替小杰写信过去，偶尔自己也写一封，和替代小杰写的信一起寄过去，倒是也成功瞒过了她们。

小杰住进了疗养院，奇犽拜托专门的复健医师给他量身打造恢复的计划，小杰每天活动着断肢断腿，为以后能安装上义肢做准备。

摆脱了靠胃管和鼻饲维生的小杰开始恢复自主进食的训练，拒绝任何人帮忙，一次次尝试用两肘夹起勺子，失败了无数次，满头大汗也没有放弃，终于学会了不让勺子里的东西洒出来，能自己吃东西了。

奇犽从来不是那么多愁善感的人，却不知背着小杰流过多少次眼泪。小杰能开口讲话时，沙哑的嗓音谢谢奇犽又一次救了他，奇犽就在没人看到的地方哭了。打败嵌合蚁用亚路嘉的能力救回小杰后，小杰就对他和亚路嘉道了谢，那时奇犽心里很难受，觉得小杰说谢谢，就是在刻意把他推远，疏远他们的关系。奇犽认为自己救小杰是理所当然的事，他们之间从来不需要道谢。

因为小杰没有手，也就无法使用轮椅，但是能不依靠奇犽，小杰都尽量努力自己照顾自己。虽然奇犽不认为那是麻烦，对小杰来说，形同废人需要奇犽替他喂食洗澡照顾他上厕所，让他尊严尽失。他们曾经一同训练努力变强并肩作战，如今自己却落得大小便都需要有人帮忙，即使奇犽已经见过小杰被关在地牢里时最不堪的样子，小杰仍然试图维持可怜的自尊。

他曾劝过奇犽让他别在自己身上浪费时间了，好不容易找回重要的家人，他们两兄妹应该过上无忧无虑的生活，而不是奇犽在这里伺候残废的他。

小杰以为奇犽会像自己的记忆里那样，在自己说混话的时候气急败坏骂他，要么扯他衣领要么给他脑袋狠狠来上一拳，结果奇犽无措了一会儿，小心翼翼告诉他亚路嘉在跟着老师修行，说不定以后也要参加猎人考试，不用奇犽随时保护着他，他目前最想做的事就是小杰恢复健康，看到他安上义肢重新站起来。

那仿佛对待易碎品的态度让小杰心里发堵，好像上面卡了根深深的刺，一碰就会流血。控制不住情绪时小杰甚至想把他面前的东西通通砸烂打碎，可是他失去了双手，连用断臂夹起支勺子都很费力，连宣泄都做不到。

小杰像是咽下被打落的牙齿和血一样，把那些纠缠在一起的负面情绪给默默吞了下去，这次没有对奇犽说谢谢，因为几年的囚禁对别人的情绪分外敏感，小杰注意到上次对奇犽道谢，他难看的脸色。小杰轻轻地说能认识奇犽真是太好了，结果奇犽对他露出一个比哭还难看的笑。

他们对某些事心照不宣，像是奇犽对小杰的遭遇十分自责，如果不是小杰和自己的关系过密，伊路米不会帮西索对小杰出手，小杰自然没有怪奇犽的意思，但是他忍不住想，即使他变成现在这样奇犽仍不离不弃得照顾他，真的只是因为他们是好朋友，还是奇犽想弥补他的愧疚。换做是以前，小杰绝不会是能有这样想法的人，然而经历过那一切的非人遭遇，不仅他的身体，他的精神也已经支离破碎。

还有，奇犽小心没有在小杰面前提起他的孩子。直到那孩子三个月大的时候，小杰终于问起了奇犽，奇犽知道他是鼓起了所有的勇气，也不觉得小杰之前对那孩子不闻不问是绝情，奇犽抱着熟睡的女婴给小杰看的时候，小杰示意把那孩子放在他腿上。

小杰低头看着出生以来第一次见的，自己的孩子，他之前生下的两个孩子都在剖宫产之后就被西索抱走了，没有脱离全身麻醉状态的他从没见过那两个孩子一眼，甚至不知道他们的性别。

无法拥抱无法触碰，小杰只能用视线描摹着这女孩的眉眼，一头又细又软的黑色胎毛，睡容恬静，和米特给他看过的自己小时候的照片有些相似。

泪珠大颗大颗滚落，小杰怕婴儿被自己吵醒了，仰起脸，水滴掉落在衣服上，和婴儿的襁褓，被布料吸收了。奇犽酸楚得看着小杰无声得恸哭，不知是为那个孩子，抑或是为自己，还是两者都有。

小杰恢复的进程很快，或者说他不要命一样复健，被医师制止过几次，像他这样拼命练习反倒可能弄伤自己。在残存的大臂和大腿有了足够的力气，可以支撑义肢之后，医师给小杰的四肢进行了义肢神经试接驳，这家疗养院的义肢是世界上最先进的，通过和人的神经系统整合，能够对各种神经信号做出反应，虽然比不上原本的身体那样灵活，却已经能一定程度上恢复生活的自理。

小杰是没让奇犽旁观的，医师讲过接驳神经剧痛难忍，甚至有些身体障碍者宁愿一辈子忍受残缺，也不愿接受神经接驳的痛楚。小杰不怕疼，他过去短暂的人生中已经受过太多了，他只是不想奇犽看见他痛苦的样子，因为在奇犽面前他必须得忍着穿上所有伪装，不让奇犽替他难过担忧。

然而奇犽还是偷偷来了，在小杰看不见他的地方。奇犽揪心得听着实验室里饱含剧痛的惨叫，想起自己小时候训练第一次接受电击，那时电流为了让他能承受，已经有所控制，仍然让奇犽感觉到刻骨铭心的疼痛。然而听着小杰的叫声，每一声都仿若幼年没有自保能力的奇犽直接接受最高压的电流攻击，小杰的声音弱下来时，奇犽也整个额头后背汗涔涔，指甲抠破了掌心。

小杰浑身被冷汗打透了，从房间里被推出来时，奇犽假装刚来的样子，面上却止不住忧虑。复健医师说这样的试接驳还得进行几次，直到小杰适应学会操作。人类脆弱的神经系统整合进不属于自己的东西，不知道和灵魂被生生撕裂的痛楚有什么样的区别。

小杰脸色惨白，却努力对奇犽笑着。奇犽真想让他别笑了，他现在的表情，就像被嵌合蚁残存的念切断胳膊，告诉奇犽他没事时一样。

然而奇犽只能和那时一样，假装不知道小杰有多痛，小杰也假装自己并不痛，承受过抽筋剥皮般的几次实验，小杰终于掌握了怎样传递神经信号。四肢安装上金属义肢，小杰又终于再次能够站立起来时，特意翘了训练来探望他的亚路嘉，比他旁边的奇犽更紧张，大气不敢出看着小杰满头大汗站了起来，亚路嘉什么都不顾了飞扑上去抱住小杰，小杰被撞飞出去时亚路嘉还在想该被哥哥责备了，转头一看才发现奇犽比他更激动，压着小杰的另一边身体。

小杰哭笑不得的看着压在他身上的那对兄妹，他还没办法很好的控制住义肢做出太精细的操作，哪怕奇犽和亚路嘉匆匆从他身上爬起来，小杰也连翻身都做不到，还是两人一人一边拉着小杰的“手”，才把他从地上拽了起来。

亚路嘉终于抱到了他一直想抱的小女孩，抱着举高高，奇犽怕亚路嘉经过锻炼的臂力把小孩扔出去在天空飞上一会儿，让亚路嘉把那孩子放下。已经半岁多的女孩不认生，在亚路嘉怀里咯咯笑着，对他头发上的笑脸和哭脸头饰好像很感兴趣。但是亚路嘉抱着那孩子走近小杰时，小女孩好像知道谁是她妈妈，冲小杰伸出手，啊啊的让小杰抱她。虽然不清楚妈妈为什么之前都不抱她，但是小杰用冷硬的义肢接过她的时候，小家伙打算原谅他，甚至乖乖忍受着硬邦邦的手卡得她肋骨疼，紧紧抱着小杰的脖子不肯下来。

小杰带着好像再次获得新生的笑，奇犽安慰着看着这一幕热泪盈眶的亚路嘉，后来打算把黏在小杰身上不肯下来的小孩抱下来时，小婴儿第一次抽抽鼻子，哭了出来，她不想离开妈妈。奇犽也是鼻子一酸，在和这孩子有限的接触中，还是第一次见她哭，从来不哭不闹对谁都乖乖的，可能这孩子天生的敏感，知道自己也许不被爱，也许经历过哭闹也没有人会来哄，只有在离开小杰的怀里才终于忍不住哭了，过早的懂事真是让人心疼。

小杰操纵着手对奇犽怀里的小孩头上做出摸的动作，她睁着水汪汪的眼睛，很快就止住了抽抽嗒嗒，怕自己哭的话妈妈再也不肯抱她了。

孩子被交给了保姆，可能是哭累了，很快就睡了过去。小杰让奇犽送亚路嘉回老师那里，告诉亚路嘉下次不要偷偷跑来了，跟老师商量，他们可以一起来。奇犽看了小杰一眼，见他扶着拐杖努力控制义肢专心练习走路，送亚路嘉回去。

亚路嘉不愧也是揍敌客家的人，即使零基础，对念能力也掌握的很快，兴冲冲给哥哥展示几个刚学会的小花样，问奇犽自己以后可不可以经常来抱抱小杰的女儿。奇犽点头同意了，亚路嘉开心得蹦了起来，亮晶晶的眼睛看着奇犽，“哥哥！一切都会变好的，是吧！”

奇犽看着这样的他，想起自己刚从家里把他带出来时，亚路嘉问他，是不是没有他就好了，没有他大家都会开心。

重重点了下头，说一切都会变好。

疗养院里，奇犽住在小杰的隔壁，虽然嘱咐过他，如果有什么事情就喊自己，小杰却一次也没有吵醒过他。今晚不知为什么，奇犽夜里突然醒了过来，感到一阵心悸，四周静悄悄的，本来尝试再次入睡，却心烦意乱，怎么也无法冷静下来。打算去隔壁小杰那里，想着看到他熟睡的样子，应该就能睡着了，却在打开小杰的房门时，看到了让他呼吸暂停的一幕。

保持着多年的习惯，走路没有发出一点动静，打开小杰房门的时候，感觉到门后好像有什么挡着，推不开。奇犽心里一紧，使劲推开了门，发现小杰的身体软软的倒着，脖子上紧紧勒着一条绳子，另一端连在门把手上。奇犽大惊失色，手刀砍断了绳子，濒临窒息的小杰倒在地上，奇犽用了0.1秒解开深勒进小杰脖子的粗绳，心脏按摩后，给他做人工呼吸，如此往复几次，终于让小杰恢复了呼吸。奇犽脱力跪倒在地上，这才发现自己的手抖得不像样子。

他把小杰抱回床上，仔细观察着室内的情形，没有打斗的痕迹，显而易见是小杰自主做出这种结束生命的行为。

为什么！？

小杰为什么会做出这种事，他怎么可能想要自杀？明明一切都往好的方向发展了，小杰渐渐熟练了义肢，每天都会抱女儿一会，还说过也许会成为唯一一个用义肢的猎人，跟奇犽开玩笑别哪一天输给这样的他…小杰怎么可能想要结束生命？

床上，小杰悠悠转醒，奇犽有一肚子的话想质问他，看到小杰蕴藏着极深且剧烈情绪的眼神，奇犽心一惊，竟不敢看他。那眼神里富含的东西太过让他肝胆俱裂，只消一个眼神，奇犽发现居然什么都问不出来了。

小杰从胸腔里发出一声气息，脖子上还残留着粗绳的勒痕，这让他被破坏的声带发出的叹息也是碎裂的，似乎是对自己没死成极为遗憾。

“为什么。”

奇犽还是极轻得问了一句，自己都差点没听见自己的声音。

小杰全黑的瞳孔就那样静静望着疗养院的天花板，用嘶哑的，破碎的声音一点一滴告诉奇犽为什么。

他第一次跟奇犽细致地讲起被西索囚禁的那三年。

西索不经常殴打他，但是喜欢打了他之后和他做爱。侵犯有了五个月身孕的小杰，似乎不在意把他，和他肚里的孩子弄坏。

吃喝拉撒都在对方的控制之下，不获得同意不能排泄，好像是圈养的一头牲畜。

在全麻毫无知觉的情况下取出体内的胎儿，又会马上被迫怀上下一胎。他连自己那两个孩子的面都没见过。

怀第三胎的时候小杰明显感觉到体力的恶化，他有预感自己可能撑不到这孩子出生的时候，可能这也是西索放任奇犽带走他的原因。西索不会留着用不上的东西，他和自己腹中这个孩子都没有用了。

被奇犽救出来送进医院，为了保他的命小杰知道奇犽给了他最好的资源。用那样的身体连产三子，再加上和嵌合蚁战斗时制约与誓约的严重后遗症，虽然亚路嘉让他的身体恢复了，他失去了念能力，他好像看不到念了，那之后经过伊路米和西索对他的身体他知情和不知情的改造，说实在的，被奇犽救了之后，小杰并没有继续生存下去的渴望。

但是奇犽那样殷切得照顾着他，甚至不惜和终于团聚的亚路嘉分开，小杰也努力在奇犽面前扮演着过去小杰应该有的样子，但是他真的太累了，用那样一具残破的身体。

他们曾经一同并肩战斗，然而现在这样缺了四肢的一团肉块，需要接受奇犽的施舍，为了不让他长期一个姿势躺在病床上生褥疮，替他翻身体。肌肉严重萎缩的身体腹部上残留着两道疤和妊娠纹，奇犽丝毫不介意为他丑陋的身体清洁擦洗。如果小杰愿意，奇犽甚至想帮忙他每日的排泄。完全失去了作为人的基本尊严。

在安装上义肢后，小杰也以为自己有继续活着的可能性，甚至说不定用这样的身体追赶上奇犽，像他们12岁时那样。

有一天夜里小杰适应着义肢，神经接驳时不时的抽痛让他跌倒在地，努力爬起来的时候，心脏突然针扎般的刺痛，然后是整个后背密密麻麻涌上的疼痛感，让他不敢大口喘气，更别提大声呼救了。

从痛晕过去到苏醒，疗养院寂静的深夜没有人发现他躺在漆黑走廊的地上。小杰被救出来之后一直怕黑，但是没让任何人包括奇犽知道过。被关在地牢里整三年，一直面对的都是这样浓郁化不开的黑暗，害怕，却无处可逃。即使逃出来了，小杰也没有真正觉得自己已经获救。

四肢动一下就是抽痛，和没安装义肢时一样，连身体都翻不过来。小杰祈祷着，这样的他别被任何人看见，尤其是奇犽，不幸中的万幸是，老天听到了他的心声，他倒在冰冷地板上一晚，没有被人发现，心脏的疼痛稍缓后，他四肢并用，就像刚从娘胎里生出来的哺乳动物，一寸一寸艰难爬回了自己的房间。

因为他那些可能廉价且无用的自尊，他不想让奇犽知道这样的自己，变成了这样陌生不堪不是奇犽认识的小杰。

这一天他想了好久了，也试过一些办法，可是平时他被看得很紧，只能选择晚上。他曾经试过把绳子挂在吊灯上把自己缢死，讽刺的是义肢无法做到高举过头顶，尝试几次只得放弃，最后把绳子系在了门把手上，这是他唯一能够到的高度。本来一切顺利，第二天早上他们才能发现他的尸体，可是奇犽把这一切都破坏了。

小杰剖心剖肺的，把自己血淋淋的内里撕开给奇犽看，希望他了解，甚至帮助自己结束性命。

奇犽早已泣不成声，低低哀求，哪怕不是为了他，为了那个孩子，还有小杰其他两个未曾谋面的孩子，就再试一次，就试一次好不好，试着活下去。

小杰突然歇斯底里，“别提孩子！那不是我的孩子！我根本不想要那孩子！”

奇犽被他吓住了，赶紧哄住他。小杰崩溃得眼泪流进枕头，没人知道他见到被迫和西索生下的孩子是什么心情，奇犽本以为是那小婴儿懂事可怜的早慧，谁承想只是刚出生不久婴儿小兽般天生敏锐的直觉，即使困惑于从母亲那里感觉到的复杂情绪，仍然小心翼翼接近着讨好乞怜着母爱。

“求求你，奇犽，我真的无法再活下去了，别再管我了…你是不是喜欢我？你想从我这里得到什么，我跟你睡觉好不好？”

小杰看上去神智不清了，可能自己都不知道自己在说什么，听到他后半句话，奇犽仿佛被晴天霹雳击中，脸色五彩斑斓。

小杰见他不做回应，从乞求变成措辞激烈的责备，“奇犽，你是真的想救我吗？你根本不是想救我！你只是自我满足！求你别再折磨我了，放过我吧！……你还有家人，你还有亚路嘉，去找他好不好，让我去死吧…求求你…”

小杰哭泣着求他，完全没注意奇犽的表情。

上次因为凯特的事伤害到奇犽，小杰还没有道歉，然而小杰好像总知道怎样能伤害到他，或者说奇犽从来对小杰不设防，轻易就会被他的言语刺伤。

小杰伤害到奇犽时每次都是自己也在巨大的痛苦中，他可能把奇犽当成了自己的一部分，因为小杰总是伤害自己最拿手。小杰说过自己可以死，但是奇犽不可以，却从来没考虑过被留下的人的心情。

奇犽听到小杰这段锥心泣血的话，就停止了思考。小杰是他的光，奇犽在他身边越久，就越感到自卑。像现在这样，奇犽心底最深处其实是有一丁点沾沾自喜的，他也能做小杰的光了，小杰离不开他，小杰离开他就活不下去，还有什么时候小杰能像现在这样需要他呢？如果不是他，小杰可能已经死了，而且是两次，只有他能救小杰。他可以这样照顾他一辈子。

为什么从来没想过不合理，不觉得这样的他是负担，仅仅因为他们是最好的朋友？还是因为自己对他有隐秘的，见不得光的想法？


End file.
